Doctor Who: 'Only Human'
by Man-Man in a Box
Summary: John Smith lives a simple, human life. He wakes up, goes to work, stamps some official government documents, catches the bus home, goes to bed, and repeats that cycle. But one day, he meets a girl. A girl who changes his life. For he lives in a sick world, one that desperately needs a Doctor... Contains some violence, dark themes and minor levels of Whouffle.


**Prologue**

_A/N: So, hey guys. It's been awhile since I've posted anything here on . But I had (what I think is) a really brilliant idea... I won't spoil the details of it, though, as that is for you to discover while reading the story! The basic idea is, though, that a man named John Smith lives in a dark, cold country run by a communistic Government. Until, one day, he meets a woman... A mysterious woman who changes everything. The basic premise is similar to that of Human Nature, but I've worked hard to put my own twist on it. So I hope you all enjoy this first chapter/prologue, and continue to enjoy the story as it continues to develop! It will mainly be a drama/thriller revolving around the character of the Doctor, but I'm planning on including some minor Whouffle-y undertones, just to keep the shippers among us happy!_

_So, enjoy, and remember, follows, favs and reviews are always appreciated!_

The Doctor dashed into the welcoming light of the TARDIS with speed. Running up towards the hexagonal control console, preparing for flight.

"So, that Memolox thing can't find or attack us in here, right?" Clara ran up to his side and leant on the console, speaking quickly.

"No! Well, at-least, I don't think so..." The Doctor didn't sound too certain as he flicked switches and pulled levers with urgent speed.

"That doesn't sound very encouraging!" Clara shot back at him.

He gave her a stern look in reply, before moving over to the other side of the console, leaning onto it's metal surface and pulling at a rather large lever with an irritated groan.

Noticing the pained expression on his face, she orientated herself around the console and asked him another question. This one was in a more sensitive manner. "Uh, Doctor... What's wrong?"

"Argh!" He let go of the lever and stood up straight, glaring at the console with distaste, Clara watched him with wide-eyes. He continued, "She's refusing to fly! The Memolox has too firm a grip on her... She's impounded!"

With this, the TARDIS groaned, seemingly in pain, and sparks began to fly out of the console.

With a lurch, the Doctor and Clara were thrown back, away from the exploding console. They both hit the railing and slid to the ground with a heavy thud!

The ship eventually began to settle down. The sparks ceased their assault and, with an almighty shake, the motion inside the room stopped. Leaving little but hanging smoke and the smell of burnt-out circuitry in the air.

Gripping to the railing, hanging underneath it, with her legs sprawled on the floor. Clara coughed as the layers of smoke hung around her face. "N-now what?" She gasped.

The Doctor himself was sprawled on the floor, his quiff messy and wild, his bow-tie askew. He was leaning back on the foot of the console, coughing through the thick smoke. "W-well... Clara, don't be afraid if I tell you the Memolox is a kind of 'Space Vampire.'"

Clara let out another pair of coughs, replying when she could. "S-so... It's going to kill us and... And eat our b-bodies?"

"God no... That'd be awful!" The Doctor sounded disgusted at the very thought.

Clara found time to breath a gentle sigh of relief through the hanging smoke.

He then continued, as if to deliberately frighten her further. "No, Clara, it's just going to eat your soul."

Her sense of relief instantly vanished.

With this, a bright, white light shone through the smog. The TARDIS doors were flung open, and the light was emerging from the box's exterior.

Leant back against the console in desperation, the Doctor's eyes widened as the light grew closer and closer to his helpless form...

With a flash and a scream, the light was engulfed by a wave of darkness, and John Smith woke up from his nightmare.

His eyes flicked open. That'd been a dream, just a harmless dream, he knew it had... That man had been an adventurer, a physical manifestation of madness itself! That man, the man he had seen in the dream, that man had nothing to do with him! Despite the fact that he looked identical...

But no, that wasn't John Smith! That wasn't even trick of the mind, the appearance of a desire to be something different to what he already was. That was just a dream, as he was just a man. Just a common man... His name was John Smith and he was, and always would be, only human...

_A/N: I hope everyone enjoyed that little teaser for the rest of the story. Feedback is very much appreciated, I love to hear your opinions!_

Next Time: Chapter 1!


End file.
